Love the Rain
by AnonymousNameless
Summary: Amai Ame is one of the few humans that lives in the ages of the Ruin. Amai Ame is a human who lost her memories and lives with Ringo and Ohji. In the world were rains is mostly hated and Casshern. Amai Ame tells why she loves the rain. One-shot story, please read.


Love the Rain

*Inspiration, idea, plot came from the anime show Casshern Sins. I do not own anything, but my made up character *

In a world covered in rust and despair, it is rare to see a human walking around. The world is overrun by robots, which now have the will to think, feel pain, and emotions. Ever since that event happened, robots live in fear of death, fear of rust, fear of going into ruin.

Ever since that man murdered our savior, everybody hated him. Humans hated him because their savior was killed; robots hated him because they lost their immortality. There was a rumor that our savior was immortal, but somehow he was able to kill the impossible. The robot went missing after that event.

Everybody hated him, but me. Sure it was his action that brought the world in its state. You see the world was once covered in green. The world had tall green trees that once reached the sky. The Earth once had green cool grass for people to rest on. Now the once green meadow is now a desert, the tall green trees are now lifeless and some replaced by rocks. In this world everything seems lifeless.

When the older people tell me how the world used to look like from the story, they always curse his name. Same thing goes for the robots when I ask them about the parts and they too cursed his name. In my opinion of the man, I see him as rain. Everybody hates the rain, especially the robots. When they think of rain, they think of an end of another life.

When the sky rains I do not think of any things like that. I think of beauty in the crystal like drops. Rain gives me happiness and relief, happiness in the slick, wet, and droplets of rain. The clear rain gives me many meanings like the name "Casshern" does.

Casshern was the name of that robot. The one who killed 'The Sun named the Moon', Luna. The reason why he killed was because the leader of the robots ordered his three best soldiers to assassinate her, in fear that humans might rise again. People say the robots only act on orders since they were programmed to. That is one of the reasons why I do not hate Casshern he only acted on orders, he had no control over this. Just like the rain, they have no control where they fall or when, only acting what the rain is told to them.

"Amai Ame," calls out a little girl with white fluffy hair.

"Ringo," I say, looking at the girl with a smile.

"Ohji said we have to go, we need to look for more parts," says Ringo with her purple eyes sparkling at me. I follow Ringo to an old, blue, beat up, pickup truck. Next to the truck an old man stands wearing a brownish sweater with a pale orange vest on top, wearing a dark color cap. "Amai Ame, you shouldn't be wondering around alone. If the robots find out what you are, they won't hesitate to kill you," says Ohji with concern in his voice.

"But Ohji, I'm wearing my brace. They won't find out I'm human, they just think the braces are for covering the ruin," I say.

Ohji can sometimes be such a worrywart. "Come on, we better get going," says the old robot.

Ohji and Ringo are both robots, but are kind to humans, unlike most robots. Now days most robots look like humans. A few years ago, Ohji and Ringo found me unconscious in a dried out desert. When I regained conscious in the old truck I could not remember anything, not even my own name. Ohji did some test on me, strange to know he used to be a scientist, eventually found out that I am a human.

When a few days passed after my discovery, they tried to come up with a name for me. I received my name on the first day I saw the rain. We were inside a cave looking for robot parts and when I heard a dripping sound outside the cave. I curiously went to the edge of the ruff cave. Up from the sky I started to see liquid drops coming from the sky. With curiosity I reached out my hand to catch the crystal clear liquid, to my surprise if felt refreshing, new. I started to walk out further on to this rainfall shower. My whole body tingled at the touch of coldness; my body felt like it was truly living. I stretch my arms out hand spin around, fascinated with my new love in this weather. I open my mouth to taste the liquid; its taste was sweet, pure, not tainted at all like the world is. During this time, I did not realize that two robots were watching me the whole time. They both came to quick agreement to name me, Amai Ame, meaning sweet rain.

As Ohji drives across the empty wasteland. Ringo starts playing with my chestnut color hair. "You have such pretty hair. I wish I was pretty like you," says Ringo with a hint of sadness in her squeaky voice.

"Ringo, you are pretty and when you become a big girl you will even be prettier," I say.

"For sure?" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"For sure!" With confidence in my voice. To tell you the truth I do not know how I look like. I never looked into a mirror or anything that reflects, scared at what I might look like. The only thing I do know about my appearance is I have chestnut color hair that reaches mid back, my white Sunday dress, and the brace that wraps around somewhere on both arms and one around my neck.

Then suddenly the car broke down in the middle of nowhere. On the bright side I start to see thin rain clouds forming above us.

"Ohji, I want to look around," I say as he looks around the car.

"Find then, but don't wander too far. You never know what you find lurking in the shadows," says Ohji in a raspy voice.

A few minutes passed since my momentarily departure, the sky starts to release its water. On instinct I stop to feel the wet coldness of the rainfall. For a few minutes it is just the rain and I. The sound of dip, drip, bing, that beating music I only hear. I soon stated to hear foot step behind me and I twirl around to see. There on the spot I find a young man in some kind of white jumpsuit with a red C on his chest with a high collar. He also has a lot of brown hair that flips out everywhere with sky blue eyes. "Hello Mister," I say. The man doesn't say anything. "What are you doing out in the rain, usually no one want to be the rain? " I say.

"You are in the rain," says the man.

"Well, I love the rain. Anyway may I ask what your name is?" I ask.

The man pauses for a second as if not sure what his name is. "'My enemies all me Casshern'", says Casshern. The name rings a bell, but could not remember where at this time.

"You have a lot of enemies, well that awful," I say, pitying the man.

"I don't even know why. They just come out of nowhere and attack me, saying if they eat me they will live forever."

"You're just like the rain, hated by every one. If it makes you feel any better I don't think of you as a bad person, nor am I going to eat you," I say, trying to comfort him.

"Like the rain?" asks Casshern.

"Yes, you're pretty like the rain. The sound it makes is music like your voice. Like the rain you are hated by lots except for me," I say, trying to explain my reasons.

"I need to get going; Ohji is probably wondering were I am."

"Can I know what your name is?" asks Casshern.

"Amai Ame", I answer.

"Are you human?"

"Maybe I am, but it is rare to see one."

After that we departed and I have feeling that our paths of fate will soon intertwine.

A few weeks pass since my first meeting with Casshern. When I got back to Ohji I finally remember why his name seem so familiar, it did not scare me that I met him it actually excited me. During those weeks our little group ran into Casshern from time to time and met a new friend, Lyuze, who wants revenge on Casshern. I learn more about Casshern and how he doesn't remember anything. Every time we met Casshern, he and I bonded more over time.

From what I learn, whenever Casshern fights sometimes he loses himself in the fight and becomes a vicious monster that wants to kill everything on sight. Casshern now has some control of that side of himself. Casshern has stated to regain parts of his memories, he remembered why he killed Luna, and he remembered the army of robots. We also learn that Ohji used to work for the leader of the robots, Briking Boss. Ohji also was the one who created Casshern and two other robots, who were suppose to reproduce, but ended in failure. All three robots were turned into killing machines.

Now I'm walking the outskirt of a ghost town away from my group, which is made up of Casshern, Lyuze, Ringo, and me. I look up at the sky, not a cloud in the sky. Remembering that two days ago, Ringo and I left Ohji, in search of Luna. He insisted that we left him behind after hearing and seeing proof that Luna might be alive. I also recall when Casshern got his full memories back and how he called himself a monster.

I close my eyes, wishing it would rain, so I can release all the stress I have. Then something cold hits my face, I reopen my eyes and see rain is coming down. It was raining, but the sun is still out with no clouds. This rain seems special. The rain was cold, yet warm and I see colors coming out of the crystal drop.

"I see I'm not the only one in the rain," says a voice behind me.

"Casshern", I say with surprise, he always sneaking up on me.

"Enjoying the rain?" asks Casshern.

"Yep, this rain is more special than the others," I answer. There was a moment of silence as we take in the beauty of this rain.

"Casshern, you are not a monster," I say breaking the silence.

"Yes I am. I killed Luna, I brought this world into ruin and can not fix it," says Casshern with sadness and anger in his voice.

"That was a different Casshern back then, a Casshern that only follows orders. This Casshern that you are now is you. The Casshern that fights to protect not destroy. The Casshern that is the rain, needed when people gone desperate," I say. I did not want Casshern to continue this anymore. He changed now and is trying to make things right. Casshern went quite after that, not knowing how to response.

"Casshern, you know I love the rain right?" I ask.

"Yes," says Casshern quietly.

"Then you should know the sun was never my salvation. The rain is my salvation, always was and always will. Come Casshern we need to go back and remember you are not a monster."

We both return to our pink hair friend, Lyuze, and Ringo. We soon continue our search for Luna. Will Luna be our salvation? Something tells me it won't be like before.

AN: I had this story of a few months and I have decided to post it. It started as an assignment for school I also got a good grade on it. Anyway I'm happy I wrote a story for my favorite anime Casshern Sins. I hope you like it. Sorry I left as cliffhanger and I do not plan of officially finishing it. Please review and check out the anime show Casshern sins! :)


End file.
